Violenza di genere
thumb|Immagine simbolo La violenza di genere è la violenza perpetrata contro il sesso opposto (basata sul genere), quindi degli uomini contro le donne (e/o le bambine) e delle donne contro gli uomini (e/o i bambini), ed è ritenuta una violazione dei diritti umani 1. Nell'ottica di questa enciclopedia si riferisce in particolare alla pedofilia eterosessuale (soprattutto per la pedofilia uomo-bambina ma anche per i rari casi di pedofilia donna-bambino) e alla violenza fisica (percosse) operata da un'uomo contro una bambina, nonchè alla violenza fisica operata da una donna contro un bambino (vedi violenza domestica, per esempio il delitto di Cogne). Varie forme di violenza di genere Da diverse ricerche emerge che la violenza di genere si esprime su donne e minori in vari modi ed in tutti i paesi del mondo 234. Esiste la violenza domestica esercitata soprattutto nell'ambito familiare o nella cerchia di conoscenti, attraverso minacce, maltrattamenti fisici e psicologici, atteggiamenti persecutori, percosse, abusi sessuali, delitti d'onore, uxoricidi 5 passionali o premeditati. I bambini, gli adolescenti, ma in primo luogo le bambine e le ragazze adolescenti sono esposte all'incesto. In molti paesi le ragazze giovani sono vittime di matrimoni coatti 6, matrimoni riparatori e/o costrette alla schiavitù sessuale 78, altre vengono indotte alla prostituzione forzata e/o sono vittime di tratta. Altre forme di violenza sono le mutilazioni genitali femminili 9, le cosidette "dowry death" (morte a causa della dote 10), l'uso dell'acido per sfigurare 11, lo stupro di guerra 121314 ed etnico 15, il femminicidio 16 che in alcuni paesi, come in India e in Cina, assume l'aspetto dell'aborto selettivo 1718 (le donne vengono indotte a partorire solo figli maschi, perché più riconosciuti e accettati socialmente), altrove invece si uccidono donne in modo sistematico 19. Ci sono violenze poco visibili come quelle relative alla salute riproduttiva (aborto, sterilizzazione forzata, contraccezione negata, gravidanza forzata). Riferimenti e note 1^ La Conferenza Mondiale sui diritti umani: Dichiarazione di Vienna e Programma d'azione, in particolare al punto 18. 2^ "Can you name 16 forms of gender-based violence?" dal sito United Nations Population Fund (UNFPA) 3^ Pagina del sito dell'AIDOS (Associazione Italiana Donne per lo Sviluppo) con molti riferimenti e links 4^ "Gender-based violence" dal sito del World Health Organization (WHO) 5^ "Omicidi in famiglia", articolo di Isabella Merzagora Betsos su "Le due città" rivista dell'amministrazione penitenziaria. 6^ "La prigione delle ragazze afghane: schiave, spose forzate, suicide", dal Corrieredellasera.it, 07 febbraio 2009. 7^ The Rome's statute's sexual crimes: an appraisal under the light of international humanitaria law di Tahatiana Flores Acuña (Victims Participation and Reparations Section of the International Criminal Court)in particolare vedere "sexual slavery" pg 197. 8^ Definition of sexual violence, rape and sexual slavery dal sito di "Human Rights Watch". 9^ da Amnesty International: "Mutilazioni Genitali Femminili" 10^ "In India, la dote letale",Maggio 2001, Le Monde Diplomatique -il manifesto. 11^ Interrogazione scritta E-0419/04 di Anna Karamanou, Gazzetta ufficiale dell’Unione europea, 8.aprile.2004 12^ Amnesty International, Danni collaterali, EGA Editore, Torino, marzo 2006, pp. 32 13^ Intervista a Maria Caterina Ciampi, esperta di discriminazione di genere presso l'UNICEF di Dakar (Senegal) 14^ "Congo, l'inferno nel nostro corpo. La donna è un campo di battaglia. Lo stupro una strategia di guerra",reportage di «io donna» dallo Stato africano dove si combatte da dieci anni,fonte: CorrieredellaSera.it, 06 febbraio 2009. 15^ *Tratto da Non sopportiamo la tortura. A cura di Amnesty International, ed. Rizzoli 2000 16^ Giuristi democratici: "Violenza sulle donne: parliamo di femminicidio" 17^ Vedere anche: IVG in India, IVG in Cina e Amnesty International: "nascere bambine" 18^ "La strage delle innocenti. -India: il governo cerca di combattere l'aborto selettivo, che uccide duemila bambine al giorno " di Elisa Parigi per Peacereporter 19^ Ad esempio: Amnesty International, "Ciudad Juárez: 14 anni di omicidi di donne insoluti" Bibliografia *Patrizia Romito, La violenza di genere su donne e minori, un’introduzione, Milano, Franco Angeli, 2000 *Judith Lewis Herman, Guarire dal trauma. Affrontare le conseguenze della violenza, dall'abuso domestico al terrorismo, Edizioni Magi, 2005, ISBN 88-7487-148-1 *Colette Guillaumin, Folie et norme sociale. A propos de l'attentat du 6 décembre 1989, alle pp.143-149 nel volume della stessa autrice Sexe, Race et Pratique du pouvoir. L’idée de Nature, Paris, Côté-femmes, 1992, ASIN 2907883399. Voci correlate *Abuso sessuale *Campagna del Fiocco Bianco *Ciudad Juárez *Colpevolizzazione della vittima *Condizione femminile *Cultura dello stupro *Disturbo post traumatico da stress *Escissione *Giornata internazionale per l'eliminazione della violenza contro le donne *Infibulazione *Massacro di Hassi Messaoud *Matrimonio forzato *Stupro *Violenza domestica *Violenza sessuale *Centro antiviolenza Collegamenti esterni * Amnesty International campagna "mai più violenza sulle donne" documenti e temi specifici * La Conferenza Mondiale sui diritti umani: Dichiarazione di Vienna e Programma d'azione, in particolare al punto 18. * Casa delle donne per non subire violenza, di Bologna * Cooperativa Sociale Cerchi d'Acqua- Assistenza psicologica e legale contro la violenza alle donne e in famiglia - Milano * Casa delle donne maltrattate, di Milano * Rete delle Casa delle donne e dei Centri antiviolenza in Italia * Consiglio d'Europa, Violenza contro le donne * "violenza domestica" , pubblicazione Centro di Ricerca Innocenti Firenze, "United Nations Children's Fund" (UNICEF), Italia che cita varie ricerche, in rete nel sito "The White Ribbon Campaign Europe". * Spagna: “Legge integrale contro la violenza di genere”, adottata all'unanimità nel dicembre 2004, e entrata in vigore un mese più tardi. * gendercide watch, sito che controlla le uccisioni di massa basate sul sesso Ricerche, dati e statistiche *"Troppo silenzio sulle violenze domestiche", comunicato Istat sulla base dell' "Indagine Multiscopo, Sicurezza delle donne, Anno 2006". *"La violenza e i maltrattamenti contro le donne dentro e fuori la famiglia" , Istat febbraio 2007. *Violenza di genere, discriminazione, statistiche economiche: nuove sfide nella misurazione in un’ottica di genere. di Linda Laura Sabbadini -Istat- Direzione Centrale per le indagini su condizioni e qualità della vita- *Statistiche di genere per la cittadinanza europea.di Franca Bimbi, Prof. Ordinario di Sociologia, Presidente della Commissione per le Politiche Europee della Camera dei Deputati. *"Il silenzio e le parole" : iI Rapporto nazionale Rete Antiviolenza tra le città Urban-Italia (Dipartimento per i Diritti e le Pari Opportunità) a cura di Alberta Basaglia, Maria Rosa Lotti, Maura Misiti, Vittoria Tola *Documents relevant to the Special Rapporteur on violence against women mandate. Office of the United Nations High Commissioner for Human Rights (OHCHR) *Indicators on violence against women and State response, Marzo 2008, Office of the United Nations High Commissioner for Human Rights (OHCHR) *Fourth World Conference on Women, Beijing, China - September 1995. *ZeroViolenzaDonne.it Statistiche e dati sulla violenza sulle donne. Categoria:Approccio psicologico Categoria:Approccio medico Categoria:Legislazione